particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hosian Socialist Party
Purple |party_name = Hosian Socialist Party|Leader = David Sveikart|Slogan = "Forward in faith"|Foundation = 3836|Headquarters = New Salem, Orange|Youth wing = Hosian Youth|Student wing = Hosian Students|Membership = 166,840|Ideology = Hosian Socialism|Political position = Socially Far-right, Economically Centre-left|Affiliation = Working Class International Coalition, Socialist International, League of Purple, Imperial Alliance.|Colour = Purple|Seats1 Title = Holy Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.hsp.lu|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Hosian Socialist Party is a religous and socially conservative party in the Holy Luthori Empire. A party for the fanatically religious and irreverently socialist. Social Hosianism is the third way between the godless left and the dispassionate right! Founded in July of 3836, We, the Hosian Socialist Party, will temper the might of God with the will of the worker. -Abp. Elias L. Clement Chairman and Founder of the Hosian Socialist Party, Former Emperor of the Holy Luthori Empire History and Philosophy In wake of militant liberalism and individualism, Archbishop (The Father) Elias L. Clement sought to create a political party that would espouse the teachings of the Holy Luthori Church. After being granted permission in 3836, the party was formally founded in Youk, Yodukan, where its main headquarters remain to this day. The philosophy of the HSP is to unite The Holy Luthori Empire under its two older and most distinguished institutions, the Holy Luthori Church and the Monarchy. The aim of these two institutions is to create an Empire where all subjects are a family guided by the paternal figure of the monarchy and the wisdom of their religious leaders. Socialism was chosen as the economic policy of the HSP since it is a unifying force and a way to prevent the evils associated with excess greed. It aims to have all subjects of the empire be equal in the eyes of each other and in the eyes of the Monarchy, while encouraging kindness, generosity, and charity. With this is a strong international position, aiming to expand this family and the empire to it's former colonies and all places with prominent Luthorian religious and cultural traditions. This comes with strong support of the military and its utilization at home and abroad and has driven the party's electoral strategies. Since its election, the HSP has aimed to control the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to advance this goal. Former Foreign Minister, Bp. Markus Wvolfe J.C.L., has held the position for over thirty years, authorizing nearly 15 treaties and overseeing the re-democratization of the Kingdom of Lourenne in conjunction with the Saridan Republic. Revival After the party's implosion in 3902, the party was sharply divided between socialists and religious conservatives who could not meld the party's original philosophy as created by Abp. Elias L. Clement. Subsequently, after 73 years on hiatus, new leadership has come to help lead Luthori into a new age, where religious values and socialist principals can be used to lead an enlightened and guided country. The HSP is now back in the heart of Luthori politics with a new set of goals: 1. Restoration of the Monarchy 2. Greater Support for the Luthori Church on the part of the state and its citizens. 3. Fighting for greater rights for all workers through expanding the powers of trade and labor unions. Under the leadership of Casey Robertson, Leader of the Brotherhood of Electrician Workers, the HSP was looking to make changes to the Luthori political landscape. Death of Casey Robertson In December of 3976, Chairman Robertson was killed during a bombing attack on HSP headquarters during the communist uprisings led by the Luthorian People's Union. Following Mr. Robertson's death, David Sviekart formed a new faction within the Hosian Socialist Party, the Revanchiste Faction, which was focused on purging the Holy Luthori Empire of communism, and republicanism. Sviekart worked closely with the Liberal Alliance and the National Party of Luthori to restore the Luthorian Monarchy and stop the communist uprisings, which was completed with the dissolution of the Luthorian People's Union. Leadership under Sviekart Sviekart worked closely with other leaders of the Party, including Adolph Reeder, Colin McManus, and Kohl Nielson. It was also under Sviekart's leadership that James II of the House of Yodukan-Varsong came to be more involved with the affairs of the Party, representing them in international matters such as securing a loan with the International Terran Bank. It was also under Sviekart that the Hosian Socialist Party experience electoral success, establishing an electoral alliance with the National Party of Luthori and the Liberal Alliance. This was ended when Sviekart struck a deal with the new Luthorian People's Union and the Conservative Unionist Party, to support James II of the House of Yodukan-Varsong for the position of Viceroy for the elections of 3896. While James won the election easily, ousting William Orangeheuser from power, it cost the HSP their cabinet positions as a stable government could not be formed. Following this highpoint of political power, the HSP saw a trend of dwindling electoral support. Adolph Reeder longtime leader of the Labor Faction, left to form the Congress of Organized Labor. After the electoral disappointment of the elections of 3991 Mr. Sviekart resigned his position as party Chairman and was succeeded by Bishop Marc Lupe. The HSP under Bp. Lupe Bishop Lupe took over as chairman in 3991 and attempted to propose more religious policies through the Party. = Factions Labor Faction - Led by Pamela O'Leary, the Labor faction is devoted to advancing union rights and working class rights at the expense of religious and loyalist policies, believing that taking care of the lowest in society is more important for bettering the nation. Zealot Faction - Led by Bp. Marc Lupe, the Zealots prioritize the advancement of the Church in Luthori society at all costs. This goes as far restricting civil liberties which would otherwise marginalize religion. What binds this faction is the belief in the sanctity of life and the belief that the state should support religious leaders. Royalist/Revanchist Faction - Once the Smallest Faction, led by Ben Sasse, former vassal to the House of Yodukan. The Royalist Faction aims to restore the monarchy, often by playing the other two factions against each other to extract concessions when developing the party's general platform. They are the fiercest in their political strategizing and the most animated in their rhetoric. After the communist attacks of HSP headquarters Sviekart expanded his influence and attracted MP's from the Zealot faction to join his cause. With this he created the Revanchist faction which aims to eradicate Republicanism, Communism, and insubordination to ensure a safe Luthori. Party Structure Party Structure Party Leader - Bishop Marc Lupe Deputy Party Leader - Clare A. Palley Party Whips - Niall Kendrickson and Don Mondale Trade Union Advisory Council - Douglas Samuels, Adolph Reeder, Pamela O'Leary. Religious Advisory Council - Abp. Charles Francis, Fr. James King, Violet Wolfensburger Noble Backer - The House of Yodukan-Varsong Chief Legal Counsel - Stephanie Perez Party Chairmen and Leaders Abp. Elias L. Clement: 3836-3866 Thaddeus Heath: 3866-3903 Casey Robertson: 3974-3976 Kohl Nielson 3976-3977 (Interim Party Leader) David Sviekart 3977-3992 Bishop Marc Lupe 3992-